Taste The Sugar
by fyfanboy
Summary: "Ijinkan kami menyicipi kemanisan tubuhmu, hyung" FF Yaoi NC BoyxBoy, BTS NC, Suga x all BTS Members
1. Chapter 1

**Author: mchlofc**

**Cast: Suga X All BTS Members**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: NC, Lemon(?) 21+++++(?)**

**Don't be a Silent Reader. RnR, please?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TASTE THE SUGAR**

**[Chapter 1]**

**Hari minggu pagi adalah hari yang tepat untuk bermalas-malasan setelah selama 6 hari sibuk dihadapkan dengan berbagai aktivitas, demikian pula dengan grup BTS. Selama 6 hari full mereka harus menjalani berbagai schedule dari satu acara ke acara lainnya. Tetapi di hari minggu ini, mereka sengaja diberi jadwal kosong oleh manajer dengan tujuan beristirahat. Bagaimanapun pihak agensi tidak mau artis mereka sakit.**

**.**

**.**

**Suatu pagi..**

**.**

**.**

"**Yakk.. Apa-apaan ini. Semua member masih tidur, mentang-mentang diberi jadwal kosong oleh manajer" Gerutu salah satu member BTS yang imut, dengan mata sipitnya, serta kulit putih mulusnya yang Nampak seperti susu. Yap, ia bangun lebih dahulu daripada member yang lainnya. Rambutnya yang belum ditata saat bangun tidur nampak sangat lucu. Apalagi dengan kaos v-neck tipis warna putih serta celana pendek sejengkal di atas lutut, menambah khas imut dari Min Yoongi, atau biasa dipanggil Suga. Atau mungkin hmm..lebih tepatnya aura seksi. Bagaimana tidak, dengan baju seperti itu, orang yang mesum pasti berpikiran jorok tentang Suga. Bagian lehernya terekspos dengan jelas, menunjukkan sebagian collarbone miliknya yang nampak, serta bagian tubuhnya yang menerawang. Belum lagi celana pendeknya yang dengan jelas mempertontonkan paha mulus miliknya, mirip seperti paha wanita.**

"**Ah tidak ada makanan. Payah sekali. Masa aku yang harus memasakkan untuk mereka?" Suga menampilkan pout imut khas miliknya, kemudian segera mengenakan celemek dan mulai masak. Sudah kebiasaan jika member lain belum bangun, ia yang selalu memasakkan masakan untuk mereka semua.**

"**Suga hyung? Wah rajin sekali kau hyung hehe" Suara itu tiba-tiba mengagetkan Suga.**

"**Ah jimin! Jangan mengagetkan hyung seperti itu. Rupanya kau sudah bangun. Syukurlah. Kau bantu hyung masak sini"**

"**Tapi hyung.. Jimin kan baru bangun, malas ah. Hyung saja yang masak ne? Annyeong~ Kalau sudah matang panggil Jimin dan yang lainnya ya hehe" Jimin pun segera kembali ke kamarnya. Ia merasa telah bangun terlalu pagi.**

"**Ahh! Ya sudahlah aku akan masak sendiri"**

**.**

**.**

**Sudah hamper 45 menit Suga sibuk dengan berbagai bahan makanan di dapur. Badannya dipenuhi dengan keringat, menyebabkan kaos putih tipis itu basah dan menampilkan tubuh mulus milik Suga. Oh please.. Jangan sampai ada yang melihat Suga dalam keadaan ini..**

"**Akhirnya selesai juga makanan buatanku. Akan kubangunkan mereka"**

**Suga segera membangunkan member lainnya satu per satu.**

"**YAAA! LEADER! BANGUN KAU! SEHARUSNYA KAU YANG BANGUN TERLEBIH DAHULU DARIPADA AKU!" Suga sengaja berteriak di telinga Rapmonster, leader yang hobinya ngebo.**

"**YA! Min Yoongi. Berhentilah berteriak. Apa salahnya aku tidur di hari libur hm? Jarang-jarang kita punya waktu seperti ini kan.."**

"**Cepatlah bangun! Dan kau maknae bongsor, cepatlah bangun!" Suga segera membangunkan Jungkook, sang Golden Maknae, dengan cara yang sangat tidak mengenakkan. Ia melempar bantal, dan.. Bingo! Tepat mengenai wajah Jungkook.**

"**Suga hyung, bisa lebih sopan tidak sih membangunkanku?" Jungkook pout dan segera bangun. Berharap dengan ia bangun, Suga segera pergi dari hadapannya.**

"**Kalian berdua segera cuci muka, sikat gigi dan makan. Sudah ku siapkan makanan di meja. Aku mau membangunkan member lainnya"**

**.**

**.**

**Skip Time**

**.**

**Ketujuh member BTS sudah berkumpul di meja makan..**

"**Suga hyung hari ini kenapa membangunkan kami dengan cara yang kasar sih?" Gerutu J-Hope.**

"**Yayaya benar sekali. Biasanya hyung tidak sekasar ini. BIasanya hyung bersikap manis. Apa kau sedang 'waktunya' hyung?" Goda V dengan seringaian anehnya.  
**

"**Haha kalau memang Suga hyung sedang 'waktunya', nanti akan kubelikan pembalut deh. Jungkook, kau mau menemani hyung kan?" Jimin pun ikut berkomentar.**

"**Boleh juga, hyung. Nanti sekalian Kook belikan stok pembalut untuk satu bulan ke depan kkk~"**

"**YAAAkKK! Kalian berempat apa-apaan sih! Terserah kalian. Hyung mau mandi dulu. Kalian makan yang benar. Jangan dihabiskan semua. Sisakan buat hyung"**

**Suga pun segera beranjak dari situ diiringi dengan celotehan serta ejekan dari beberapa member..**

**.**

**.**

"**Aku bingung, kenapa Suga tiba-tiba jadi segalak ini ya?"**

"**Entahlah Jin hyung.. Padahal Suga tidak pernah sekasar ini loh. Hmm.." Jimin menunjukkan pose berpikir yang jika dilihat, hmm..sangat menjijikkan**

"**Berhenti menunjukkan wajah seperti itu! Hyung muak"  
"Hehe maafkan Jimin, hyung.. Jangan ikutan galak seperti Suga hyung. Bbuing bbuing~"**

**Tiba-tiba ide nakal melintas di pikiran leader.**

"**Aku punya ide. Bagaimana kalau kita beri Suga hyung sesuatu yang berkesan. Seperti film porno mungkin?"**

"**Ahh hyung.. Jungkook kan masih polos /"**

"**Sama hyung.. Jimin juga masih polos 333"**

"**Kalian berdua benar-benar menjijikkan tsk!"**

"**Yakk hyung, appo. Jangan jitak kami berdua" Ucap Jungkook dan Jimin bersamaan.**

"**Film porno? Maksud hyung apa? J-hope gak paham hehe. Tapi boleh juga tuh, hyung. Kita kan sudah lama gak nonton film itu kan. Terakhir nonton di dorm, eh malah digerebek sama manajer(?)"  
"Boleh juga, hyung. V juga lagi kepengen nonton film itu hehe. Sekalian nanti setelah nonton, V mau 'bermain solo' di kamar mandi. Sudah lama ga ngeluarin, hasrat jadi tak terbendung nghh(?)"**

"**Setuju! Hmm.. Bagaimana kalau nanti di tengah-tengah, kita kasih Suga hadiah yang tidak akan terlupakan? Yah hitung-hitung balas budi karena sudah memasakkan kita sarapan enak hari ini hehe"**

"**Hadiah apa Jin hyung?"**

"**Kita beri hadiah yang seperti di film porno itu hehe" Jin menunjukkan cengiran polos, namun masih nampak sisi mesum dari cengiran tersebut.**

**.**

**.**

**Suga pun selesai mandi. Sudah kebiasaan jika selesai mandi ia hanya mengenakan bathrobe (jubah mandi). Bau wangi khas sabun dan shampoo tercium dari tubuhnya.**

"**Wah Suga hyung sudah mandi nih. Makin cantik aja hehe"**

"**Iya nih, apalagi pakai jubah mandi seperti itu, jadi makin seksi. Suit suit.."  
"Jimin, J-Hope! Berhenti menggodai hyung"**

"**Hyung, kemarilah.." Rapmonster segera menarik suga.**

"**Ada apa ini? Hyung mau ganti baju dulu"  
Ah sudahlah, hyung. Nanti saja. Kita punya tontonan bagus nih hehe. Nonton sama-sama yuk. Jin hyung baru saja membelinya."**

**Dan film porno pun terputar di ruang tv dorm mereka..**

**.**

**.**

"**Ahh yeshh baby mhh fuck harder nghh ahh make me cum ughh"**

"**Yeshh baby mhh you like it hmm?"**

**Terdengar desahan dan erangan dari film tersebut. Semuanya tidak bersuara, mereka fokus menonton adegan tersebut. Dan nampak Jimin lah yang paling menikmati tontonan tersebut. Ia melihat film porno tersebut sambil meremas-remas juniornya yang sudah menegang dari luar celananya. Rapmonster pun nampak mulai duduk gelisah. Ia sesekali membetulkan posisi celananya. Jin malah sudah membuka kancing celananya, memasukkan tangannya sendiri, dan meremas-remas juniornya dan sesekali mengocoknya. J-Hope dan Jungkook malah sudah mengambil kain, menutupi bagian bawah mereka, namun terlihat dari gerakan tangan mereka, mereka sedang mengocok penis mereka. Hmm bisa dibilang onani. Sementara V? Entah sejak kapan, ia sudah menurunkan retsleting celananya, dan mengeluarkan juniornya. Ia mengocok penis nya tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun.**

**Bagaimana dengan Suga? Entah sejak kapan, jubah mandi yang ia kenakan sedikit keangkat, menunjukkan penis nya yang sudah sedikit menegang. Ia sedikit bermain-main dengan miliknya, mengocok serta meremasnya. Sesekali ia mengurut-urutnya.**

"**LIHAT HYUNG.. SUGA HYUNG HORNY! HAHAHA" teriak Jungkook.**

"**Eh..e-enggak kok.."  
"Ah sudahlah hyung jangan membohongi kami." Jimin pun ikut menimpali ucapan Jungkook.**

"**Suga hyung, maafkan kami soal tadi. Maafkan kami sudah bangun dengan susah. Dan terimakasih sudah membuatkan kami masakan enak pagi ini. Sebagai ucapan terimakasih, kami akan membantumu hyung" Rapminster menunjukkan seringaian mengerikan miliknya, dan segera melepaskan jubah mandi milik Suga.**

"**K-kalian! Apa-apaan ini. AAA! Stop!" Suga mencoba berontak, namun gagal. Tangan kirinya ditahan oleh V, dan tangan kanannya ditahan oleh J-Hope.**

"**Suga hyung.. Sebenarnya kami semua tidak tahan dengan tubuh mulus dan seksi milikmu. Kami tersiksa sekali setiap di dorm melihat hyung mengenakan baju yang mengundang nafsu kami." Jimin mengatakan maksudnya dengan jujur dan polos, namun penuh nafsu.**

"**Ijinkan kami menyicipi kemanisan tubuhmu, hyung"**

**Tanpa permisi, Jimin segera melumat bibir kemerahan milik Suga. Ia mencoba berontak, namun Jimin segera menekan tengkuk Suga, melumatnya lebih dalam dan penuh nafsu.**

"**Emhh mhhp S-suga hyung.. Mhh bibirmu enak sekali slrrp" Jimin menjilat sebagian liur yang menetes dari ujung bibir Suga.**

"**AAHH ahh ah-hmpph J-jimin mhp hentikan.. HAHH nghh"**

**Belum selesai dengan perlakuan Jimin, Rapmonster pun bergabung dengan permainan mereka. Ia segera menjilat puting kanan milik Suga, menggigit serta menarik-nariknya sesekali. Tak lupa ia member sebagian kissmark di area sekitar dada mulus milik Suga. Nampak sedikit kemerahan sekarang.**

"**Hyung, kau begitu seksi sekarang hmpp akhirnya aku menjilati puting milik Suga hyung amphh"**

**Jin ikut bergabung juga. Ia menjilati puting kiri milik Suga, menjilatinya seperti seorang bayi yang sedang menyusu. Membuat sang empunya mendesah yang tertahan akibat ciuman ganas yang sedang dilakukannya bersama Jimin.**

**J-Hope dan V yang hanya kebagian menahan tangan Suga ikut terbakar nafsu. Mereka berdua pun saling berciuman sambil tetap memegangi tangan Suga. Jungkook yang entah sejak kapan menjadi seliar ini, ia pun melebarkan paha Suga, dan mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di junior milik Suga yang sudah menegang. Ia menjilat, mengulum, serta mengocoknya secara bergantian.**

"**Emhhpp ahh punya Suga hyung enak mhh Kook suka penis Suga hyung amp mhh"**

"**Ahh kalian semua mhhhp Jimin lep-paskan akuhh" Suga segera menggigit bibir Jimin, dan ciuman itu berakhir.**

"**Suga hyung sudah mulai nakal ya" Jimin smirk, dan segera melucuti pakaiannya. Ia berdiri, memposisikan juniornya yang sudah sedikit menegang di hadapan Suga.  
"Hyungie.. jebal.." Jimin menunjukkan puppy eyes nya, dan segera mendorong penisnya ke dalam mulut Suga.**

"**Ahh.. Mulut hyung hangat sekali mhh suck my dick, please?" Jimin segera memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, menggenjot mulut Suga dengan sedikit nafsu, membuta Suga kewalahan dan hanya bisa pasrah diperlakukan seperti ini.**

**Jin dan Rapmonster menggigit puting Suga dengan nafsu, mencubit serta memilinnya dengan lembut, sesekali memainkan telunjuk mereka naik turun, serta memutari puting Suga.**

**Jungkook tetap aktif memberikan service special di penis milik hyungnya tersebut, membuat batang Suga menegang sempurna, mempertontonkan urat-urat yang menurut Jungkook err..seksi**

**Jimin, Rapmon, Jungkook, serta Jin segera mengakhiri service mereka, membuat Suga sedikit kecewa..**

"**Nghh kenapa kalian berhenti? Aku menikmatinya. Jebal.. Lanjutkan" Ucap suga dengan nada yang sedikit manja, serta bitch face yang ia tunjukkan. "Ayolah.. Kumohon.."**

"**See? Hyung kita ini sangat menyukai hadiah kita haha"**

"**Tapi aku ingin segera memasukkan milikku ke dalam lubang milik Suga hyung"  
"Aku juga"  
"Ah tidak! Ini kan ideku, berarti leader lah yang duluan mencobanya"**

**Jimin, Jungkook, dan Rapmonster berdebat tentang penis siapa yang boleh masuk terlebih dahulu. Namun terlambat, Jin sudah melucuti pakaiannya, melebarkan paha Suga, dan memposisikan penisnya di depan lubang milik Suga. Dengan hati-hati ia memasukkannya, dan mulai menggenjotnya.**

"**Ahh Suga. Lubang kamu mhh.. Sempit nghh First time, right?"  
"Nghh s-sakit! I-ya hyung.. Pelan-p-pelanhh ughh milikmu besar juga"**

"**YAAAK JIN HYUNG CURANG! SUGA HYUNG MILIK KAMI!" Jimin, Jungkook, dan Rapmonster kompak berteriak, melihat keperawanan Suga telah berhasil direnggut oleh hyung tertua mereka**

**.**

**.**

***TBC*  
**

**Hayoloh wkwk sengaja dibikin bersambung sampai sini. Lagi puncak-puncak horny nya ya? Wkwk tunggu chapter berikutnya ya(?)**

**Jangan lupa, reviewnya ditunggu. Makin banyak yang review, jadi makin semangat bikin ff selanjutnya yang dijamin bikin horny(?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: fyfanboy (prev: mchlofc)**

**Cast: Suga X All BTS Members**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: NC, Lemon(?) 21+++++(?)**

**Don't be a Silent Reader. RnR, please?**

***NB: Maaf kalau ada typo bertebaran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TASTE THE SUGAR**

**Jimin, Jungkook, dan Rapmonster berdebat tentang penis siapa yang boleh masuk terlebih dahulu. Namun terlambat, Jin sudah melucuti pakaiannya, melebarkan paha Suga, dan memposisikan penisnya di depan lubang milik Suga. Dengan hati-hati ia memasukkannya, dan mulai menggenjotnya.**

"**Ahh Suga. Lubang kamu mhh.. Sempit nghh First time, right?"****  
****"Nghh s-sakit! I-ya hyung.. Pelan-p-pelanhh ughh milikmu besar juga"**

"**YAAAK JIN HYUNG CURANG! SUGA HYUNG MILIK KAMI!" Jimin, Jungkook, dan Rapmonster kompak berteriak, melihat keperawanan Suga telah berhasil direnggut oleh hyung tertua mereka**

**.**

**.**

**Jin tanpa mempedulikan teriakan dari ketiga orang tersebut segera melanjutkan kegiatan menggenjot lubang milik Suga. Ia menggenjot dengan sangat cepat, penuh nafsu, sesekali disertai dengan hentakan-hentakan, membuat Suga gemetar dan sedikit terguncang.**

"**Ahh.. Ahh.. S-Seokjin hyunghh mhh fuck hharderr AKHH! Disitu hyung mhh penismu tepat mengenai sweetspotku ahhh" Suga menjerit keras saat ujung penis milik Seokjin mengenai prostat miliknya. Ia semakin menjerit ga karuan, sambil ikut menggerak-gerakkan badannya berlawanan arah, membuat sensasi yang luar biasa. Jin hanya bisa mengerang keenakan saat penisnya dijepit kuat oleh otot hole milik Suga. Sangat rapat, jauh lebih rapat dari vagina, piker Jin.**

"**S-suga mhh nice hole baby.. I'll make you cum soon"**

"**Unghh prove it hyungie mhh" Disaat Suga dan Jin asik dengan kegiatannya, Jimin yang tidak terima penisnya nganggur langsung memasukkan penisnya ke dalam mulut Suga. Ia menggenjot penisnya ke dalam mulut hyungnya tersebut dari atas, membuat Suga tersedak. Bagaimana tidak, Jimin menggenjot penis di dalam kerongkongannya hingga mentok.**

"**Uhuk..Uhuk mhhp J-jimin nghh mhhp S-stophh uhhh" Suga kesulitan berbicara karena mulutnya tersumpal penis Jimin yang bisa dibilang cukup besar. Jangan lupakan adegan Jin yang sedang memuaskan lubang perawan milik Suga.**

**Keempat member yang lain hanya bisa menyaksikan ketiga orang tersebut dengan nafsu yang menggebu-gebu, sambil mengocok penis mereka. Jungkook tidak tahan. Ia pun meraih milik V, kemudian mengocoknya bersamaan dengan kegiatan dia mengocok penisnya sendiri. Sementara V sangat menikmati perlakuan maknae tersebut**

"**Ahh J-ungkook mhh terushh..kocok milik hyung yang cepathh ohh..tangan kamu jago sekali mhh"  
"Begini hyung? Ahh punyaku sangat keras juga hyung.. Mau mengocoknya juga?"  
"Tentu saja" Jungkook dan V pun saling mengocok milik mereka, kemudian berujung dengan adegan 69, saling menghisap dan mengulum.**

**Jin mencabut penisnya dari lubang, kemudian berbaring, mempertontonkan penis yang sudah menegang dengan gagahnya itu, membuat Suga sedikit mendelik ngeri. Ia tidak membayangkan bahwa batang keras berurat tersebut baru saja masuk ke dalam lubang sempit miliknya.**

"**Suga, bagaimana kalau uke on top? Hyung minta kamu untuk menaiki penis hyung. Boleh?"  
"Anu..h-hyung.. Milik hyung sangat besar. Suga takut.."  
"Cobalah dulu" Jin membimbing Suga, sementara Suga hanya patuh. Ia naik ke atas badan Jin, sedikit mengangkat pinggulnya, kemudian.. Jleb! Ia menduduki kasar penis milik Jin hingga masuk sempurna di dalam lubangnya.**

"**SAKITHHHH! AKHH J-Jin hyung.. Lubang milikku perih mhhh"  
"Tahan Suga, habis ini enak kok.."  
Jin segera memulai aktivitasnya. Ia menggenjot dengan pelan, melakukan gerakan-gerakan sensual dari bawah. Membuat lubang milik Suga rileks terlebih dahulu. Tak lupa tangan nakal Jin memilin dan meremas dada serta puting kemerahan milik Suga, membuat cowok manis bermata sipit itu mendesah keenakan. Sungguh, desahan Suga adalah yang terbaik menurut Jin. Desahan Suga sangat lembut, namun terdengar erotis.**

"**Suga suka perlakuan hyunghh mhh terushh.." Suga meremas dada milik Jin, sambil ikut memompa penis perkasa milik hyungnya tersebut. Namun…**

"**AKHH SAKIT JIMIN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAANNHHH AHHH!" Dari belakang, Jimin langsung memasukkan miliknya, kemudian bergabung dengan kedua hyungnya tersebut. Yap, bisa dibilang sekarang lubang Suga sedang digagahi oleh dua penis. Double Penetration. Sungguh amat sakit, lubang suga berasa terbuka lebar, dan sedikit berdarah akibat perlakuan dua penis yang termasuk big size tersebut.**

"**AHH SAKITHH.. Keluarkanhh nghh lubangku perih.. ahh"  
Jin dan Jimin pun merasa iba dengan Suga. Namun dengan cepat kedua penis tersebut menemukan sweetspot milik Suga, kemudian menusuk dan membuat gerakan maju mundur, menumbuk-numbuk prostat tersebut sehingga Suga merasa keenakan. Tidak ada lagi rasa sakit, kini yang ada hanya erangan dan desahan-desahan liar dari Suga.**

"**Ahh Ahh! Fuck me harder! Ughh I like it mhh"  
"See? Suga hyung suka penis kita, hyung"  
"Tentu saja, Jim. Siapa sih yang nolak digenjot penis perkasa?"**

"**Penis kalian enak. Mhh terus-terusan saja genjot suga hehe"  
"As you wish, cutie"**

***blush***

**Mereka tetap dalam posisi ini sekitar 20 menit, hingga Jin dan Jimin merasa mendekati klimaks. Mereka mempercepat tempo genjotan mereka dengan nafsu, membuat badan Suga gemetar dan kelonjotan. Jin pun aktif mengocok penis Suga, membuat tangannya basah oleh precum milik Suga.**

"**Hyunghh mhh Jimin mau keluarrhh ahhh.."  
"Keluarin barengan Jim. Hyung juga mau keluarhh.. Arghh! Bagaimana denganmu, Suga?"  
"Ahh d-dikit lagi Jin hyung.. Mhhh teruskanhh"  
*Crott* Suga pun klimaks terlebih dahulu. Sperma suga berceceran di perut serta dada Jin, kemudian…**

***CROOT CRROTT CROOOTT* "AHHHHH" Jin dan Jimin mengeluarkan cairan kental mereka secara bersamaan di dalam lubang Suga, membuat lubang sempit itu berkedut menerima sensasi hangat dari sperma mereka berdua.**

"**Ahh lubangku penuh.. Mhh.. Capek" Suga pun ambruk di atas badan Jin.**

"**Terimakasih suga hyung, Jimin suka sekali hehe"  
"Jin hyung! Jimin! Keluarkan milik kalian! AAA lubangku penuh tau"  
"Iya iya hehe" Mereka berdua mengeluarkan penis mereka dari lubang Suga, tampak penis mereka sudah loyo dan disertai belepotan sperma mereka yang bercampur.**

**Jin dan Jimin pun tertidur..**

"**Enak sekali mereka berdua. Suga hyung, berikan aku jatah ya kali ini.." J-Hope pun tanpa malu-malu segera menggendong Suga, kemudian memasukkan penisnya dari bawah. Suga yang sudah capek pun hanya pasrah dan memeluk leher J-Hope dengan lemas, berusaha mengumpulkan sisa tenaga agar tidak pingsan.**

"**Ahh Ahh.. " Suga hanya bisa mendesah saat penis J-Hope menggenjotnya dari bawah, sambil sesekali menaik turunkan pantat Suga. Tak lupa J-Hope meremas pantat putih mulus milik hyungnya tersebut, dan sesekali menamparnya. Plak! Plak! Ia mencium bibir manis milik hyungnya tersebut, sambil aktif menggenjot dari bawah, namun kali ini dengan tempo yang sedikit lebih cepat dan agresif, membuat badan Suga gemetar hebat di atas gendongan J-Hope. Badan Suga sudah dipenuhi keringat, justru itu membuat J-Hope makin bernafsu untuk memuaskan hyung kesayangannya tersebut. Penis imut milik Suga bergesekkan dengan perut J-Hope, membuat sensasi tersendiri yang membuat Suga mengerang keenakan**

"**Unghh mhh J-Hope mhh fuck harder please? Buat hyung puas lagi, buat hyung klimaks lagi enghh"  
"Siap hyung.. Ahh Ahhh lubang hyung sudah becek mhh"**

**J-Hope dan Suga tetap stay pada posisi koala ini sekitar 20-25 menit, J-Hope sudah tidak tahan, kemudian menurunkan Suga, mengocok penisnya tepat di depan wajah suga, dan…**

***CROOOTT* J-Hope menyemburkan spermanya tepat mengenai wajah hyungnya tersebut**

"**Ahh maafkan aku hyunghh mhh"**

"**Tidak apa-apa amhhp ellmhh mhhp" Suga tanpa jijik segera menjilat dan mengulum penis J-Hope yang belepotan sperma. Hmm, ternyata menelan sperma tak seburuk yang Suga bayangkan. Ia membersihkan sisa-sisa sperma di penis J-Hope, kemudian mengecup penisnya tanda sudah bersih.**

"**Emhh hh m-muah. Cupp! Done heeh sperma kamu manis"**

"**Hahh hahh terimakasih Suga hyung hehe. Hyung suka?"  
"Suka sekali. Sering-sering kasih hyung spermamu ya seokkie kkk"**

"**Wah Suga hyung bandel. Untung tadi hyung berbisik, coba kalau tidak.. Thanks hyung, J-Hope mau membersihkan diri hehe"  
**

"**Nasib kami bertiga gimana hyung….." Protes Rapmonster, V, dan Jungkook.**

"**Yayaya terserah kalian, hyung siap memuaskan kalian." Suga duduk ngangkang di atas sofa, menunjukkan lubangnya yang sudah becek dengan sperma Jin dan Jimin, membuat nafsu Rapmonster tak terkendali. Ia segera mendekati hyungnya, memposisikan penisnya dan.. Jleb! Penis tersebut dengan mudahnya masuk akibat bantuan dari sperma Jin dan Jimin.**

"**Boleh aku genjot langsung hyung?"  
"Silahkan, pakai hyung sampai kau klimaks"  
Rapmon segera menggenjot kasar lubang milik Suga, sambil sesekali menghentakkan penisnya hingga mentok mengenai prostatnya, membuat sensasi linu di dalam. Suga sesekali mendesah, mengerang kesakitan, namun kembali mendesah saat Rapmonster dengan sengaja memainkan temponya, membuat lubang Suga berkedut dan semakin menjepit penis milik sang leader.**

"**Ahh Rapmonster..P-pleasehh.. Jangan godai hyung eunghh"  
"Ashh.. H-habisnya lubang hyung enak.. Mhh pantesan Jin hyung, Jimin, dan J-Hope suka. Sampai mereka klimaks banyak enghh" Rapmon memaju mundurkan pinggulnya cepat, membuat suara dari gesekan kulit mereka, membuat lubang Suga panas namun enak. Ia sengaja memainkan tempo, karena ia tau hyungnya sangat benci digoda disaat horny seperti ini..**

"**Rapmonhhh~~ Jebalhh" Rengek Suga dengan penuh manja.  
"Haha kau manja sekali hyung.." Rapmon dengan penuh nafsu segera menyodok lubang itu dengan keras, menggenjotnya dengan binal. Selama kurang lebih 15 menit ia menggenjot lubang Suga, hingga sedikit lagi Rapmonster mendekati klimaks..  
*CROOT CROTT***

**Ia menyemburkan sperma di dalam lubang milik hyungnya lagi. Lubang Suga jadi semakin becek akibat perlakuan Jin, Jimin, dan sekarang Rapmon.**

"**Ahh hangat sekali di dalam mhh.. Spermamu banyak, monhh.. Uhh bandel" Rengek Suga.**

"**Tapi hyung suka kan?" Rapmonster menampilkan seringaian mesumnya.  
"Unghh.. Tentu saja hehe hyung suka dengan perlakuan kalian semua"**

**Rapmon mencabut penisnya, mempersilahkan V untuk selanjutnya.  
"YAAAKK! Kenapa aku terakhir sih hyung?" Jungkook kesal karena mendapat giliran terakhir.**

"**ASIIKK!" V segera berhenti dari kegiatan 69 nya bersama sang maknae, kemudian segera memposisikan Suga menungging, kemudian memasukkan penisnya dari belakang. Yap, posisi doggy style. Suga bertumpu pada ujung sofa, dengan V yang siap menggagahi lubang miliknya dengan sangat nafsu. V segera memasukkan penisnya sekali hentakan, Jleb! Penis itu masuk dengan sempurna. V segera menggenjot hyungnya dengan nafsu, membuat badan mungil Suga ikut terdorong.**

"**Ahh Ahhh cukup.. Hyung sudah lemas unghhh.." Namun rengekan Suga sia-sia. Jungkook segera datang, dan memasukkan paksa pil obat kuat ke dalam hyungnya itu, dan segera memasukkan penis Jungkook ke dalam mulutnya. Jungkook memaksa Suga untuk melakukan kegiatan blowjob dengan miliknya. Tiba-tiba badan Suga terasa panas akibat reaksi obat kuat tersebut. Ia menjadi semakin bernafsu. Tak peduli dengan nafsunya, Suga segera menghisap dan mengulum penis Jungkook dengan nafsu, namun sedikit kesakitan karena V menggenjot lubang miliknya dengan kasar. Suga pun ikut memundurkan pantatnya, kemudian sedikit melakukan geolan-geolan, membuat sensasi yang enak di penis V.**

"**Ahh ahh Suga hyunghh kau jago sekali mhh V mau keluarrhh" Dengan sigap ia mengeluarkan batangnya, dan.. *CROOTT* V menyemburkan sperma tepat di punggung putih pucat milik hyungnya itu, yang sudah nampak kemerahan akibat gesekan-gesekan.**

"**Giliranku hyung" Jungkook mencabut paksa penisnya, kemudian membawa hyungnya tersebut di atas meja makan, kemudian mengangkat kedua kaki Suga ke atas bahunya, dan segera menyodok lubang milik Suga yang sudah sangat becek. Tanpa peduli, Jungkook menyodok hyungnya dengan nafsu, sementara Suga hanya mengerang keenakan, sambil ia meremas dadanya sendiri, memilin puting nya, dan sesekali mencubitnya.  
"Ahh maknae mhh puaskan hyunghh.. Ahh genjot yang cepathh"  
"Siap hyung.." Jungkook segera menggenjot binal lubang milik Suga, membuat meja berdecit dan bergoyang-goyang, membuat suara riuh dari meja. Bisa dibilang, kali ini dapur dan ruangan makan adalah milik Suga dan Jungkook. Di sana dipenuhi dengan erangan, desahan, serta bau keringat dari Jungkook dan Suga, disertai bau amis dari sperma Jin, Jimin, J-Hope, Rapmon, dan V.**

**Suga kewalahan dengan perlakuan dari Jungkook. Ia tak menyangka maknae nya bisa sebinal ini, jauh melebihi service dari hyung-hyung Jungkook.**

"**Ahh ahh terushh Kook.. Hyung suka service mu mhh puaskan lagihhhh unghh~~ Jebalhh~"  
"As you wish Suga hyung.. Jungkook suka emhh" Jungkook menggenjot liar seperti orang kesetanan, ia mengabaikan bahwa bisa saja meja makan itu patah dan roboh akibat perlakuan kasar dari sang golden maknae. Tapi di benak dia sekarang adalah ia sedang menggagahi hyungnya, ia ingin memuaskan hyung kesayangannya itu.**

"**Jungkook mau keluar hyunghh mhh.. Barengan ya?"  
Unghh n-ne.. Keluarkan bersamaan. Hyung juga mau keluarrhh"  
Suga mengocok miliknya sendiri, sementara Jungkook menusuk titik prostat Suga secara terus, membuat Suga menjerit keenakan. Suga keluar lagi, mendahului Jungkook. *CROT CRROTT CRROOTT***

**Spermanya basah memenuhi badan Suga, dan sebagian jatuh mengenai meja makan. Jungkook pun segera mencapai klimaks. Dan.. *CROOTT CROOTT* Jungkook pun mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam lubang Suga.**

"**Hahh ahhh hahh.. Maaf hyung, lubangmu jadi semakin becek hehe"  
"Tidak apa-apa kok. Hyung senang.."  
"Hyung capek? Apa hyung suka dengan perlakuan kami semua hmm?"  
"Suka sekali. Kalian berenam sungguh memuaskan hyung. For the first time, that was amazing. I love that"  
"Ah hyung bisa saja hehe. Yuk kita tidur"  
"T-tapi.."  
"Tapi apa hyung?"  
"Hyung capek. Gendong~"  
"Haha iya-iya hyung, kau sungguh manja sekali. Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang jadi maknae?" Jungkook pun gemas dengan perlakuan hyungnya ini, ia menggendong Suga bridal style, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Suga.**

"**Sleep tight hyung, maaf kalau tadi kami berenam kasar kepadamu hehe"  
"Ne Jungkook, sleep tight"**

**Sementara keenam member yang lain tertidur, J-Hope yang sedari tadi di kamar mandi (yang tadi niatnya mau membersihkan diri), malah jadi bermain solo kembali. Ia semakin bernafsu mendengar aktivitas dari V dan Jungkook tadi saat memuaskan Suga. Ia malu minta satu ronde lagi ke hyungnya itu, that's why ia hanya bisa bermain solo di kamar mandi. Sambil membayangkan ia sedang menggagahi hyungnya itu..**

"**Ahh ahh.. Suga hyunghh mhh J-Hope suka mhh"**

**.**

**.**

***END*  
**

**Wah akhirnya FF nya selesai haha. Gimana? RnR ya? Kalau banyak yang review, ntar bakal dibuatin next ff. Oh iya, author ganti username jadi fyfanboy. Biar lebih akrab panggil mas boy aja/? Next ff ntar mau coba buat ff yaoi NC Cast Woogyu ya. Atau mungkin Krisho/? Demen sama pair itu soalnya. Atau mungkin mau RomeRay? Haha.**

**Hyuk: haha iya, lg demen ini sama Jungkook, jd Jungkooknya dibuat jadi seliar di ff/?**

**Woogyussi: haha cinta kamu juga muah/? Maaf author lama update, biasa, sifat malesnya lg kambuh hoho.**

**Mahluk: sip, author seneng sama yang laknat laknat xD**

**Park Sung Rin: sama nih, badan Suga sih terlalu mulus. Author aja jd pengen ikut masukin Suga /? *plak* Sengaja dicut pas adegan memasukkan(?) Soalnya author pas lagi buat ff ini juga ikutan horny…**

**Guest: Next chapter updated. Enjoy**

**TKTOPKID: emang digilir, tp Suganya kesenengan kok. Author sudah Tanya ke dia/? xD kan itu hitung2 hadiah dari 6 member lain, soalnya sudah dibuatin sarapan yg enak/?**

**Rapp-i: udah tuh hehe, tp dikit aja ya, Cuma kebagian adegan 69 =_=**

** : Author demen Suga digilir massal =_=**

** : sengaja dibuat TBC pas adegan intinya haha, author ga kuat/? Oh yesshh/?**


End file.
